Motas de polvo
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: El problema central residía en que él quería todo lo que el otro obtenía, y... sucedía lo mismo a la inversa./ ¿FrUK?


**Personaje/Pareja(s):** Francia, Inglaterra. Estados Unidos. Canada.

 **Advertencias:** El romance sigue en un "veremos". Full drama, mal romance, moralidad reprochable, ¿triángulo amoroso? OC bien metida en la historia, homofobia internalizada, homofobia en general. Y… otras cosas que no mencionaré para no malograr la trama. Historia muuuuuy larga. AU.

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

 ** _Introducción_**

* * *

Le dio dos fuertes besos en las mejillas al despedirse. Ambos dejaron una huella carmín en su rostro, y entre risas, las limpió con cuidado, empero sin resultado del todo esperado. Un rubor falso se desarrollaba en las mejillas de su hijo, y sumando los labios gruesos y carnosos, las pestañas largas, y la vocecilla de hermoso retintín; ella tuvo que admitir que se veía aún más femenino.

Su esposo venía diciendo que eso no era del todo bueno, que Francis era hombre, y que nacer muy bello le podría representar una gran infructuosidad, pero nada podía hacerse; de todas las niñas del curso, su hijo era el que brillaba con más intensidad. Un diamante en una mina de carbón.

Sonaba horrible, pero aun en la inmadurez de su hijo; él solía reírse ante el hecho del que fue consciente desde muy pequeño, y argumentaba que nadie se comparaba con él. Y cómo cuántos niños se morían por ser sus amigos.

Temía que algún día el pobre recibiera bullying, o fuera golpeado por su lengua larga y poca cortesía; o peor aún…

—Me tengo que ir, prométeme que te portarás bien.

Su hijo sonrió lleno de alegría, y a diferencia del niño que estaba justo a su lado —llorando por soltar el pecho materno— se mostró lo suficiente preparado para comenzar su vida en pre-escolar.

 _«_ Todos me amarán _»,_ parecía decir, y con la preocupación propia de una madre primeriza, se preguntó si de verdad sería así.

—Debes cuidarte. —Volvió a repetir cuando se levantó, arregló su falda y comenzó a marcharse.

Aunque justo en el movimiento de arreglar sus ropajes, sin querer dio un codazo a la mujer que estaba en su espalda.

Ella levantó la mirada entre descolocada y molesta. Pero sin gana de hacer una escena, asintió ante su disculpa subsiguiente y en cambio dijo:

—Mira ese niño, no llora porque su mamá se va, ¿ves? Debes imitarlo.

El niñito moqueó un poco más, pero de forma precavida enfocó su vista al modelo a seguir. Primero con los ojos fuertemente abiertos, y luego, en lento proceso, notó cómo aquellas orbes se entrecerraron.

Rápidamente se soltó del calor materno, y a efusivos pasos se adentró al aula. A diferencia de su hijo, el niño presente parecía todo un niño desgreñado, y con un modelo de conducta más errático y menos delicado. El modelo de niño que siempre causaba problemas, el que tal vez su esposo hubiera deseado.

Y aquel mozalbete, tan solo al entrar se antepuso ante su hijo, y lo miró con ansiedad y cautela. Francis pareció ignorarlo, el chiquillo tan solo lo observó en mutismo.

—Ojalá Arthur se lleve bien con su hijo, ¿no? —Le preguntó la madre del niño, y Marianne* no tuvo más que asentir y desear lo mismo.

* * *

* Marianne es uno de los nombres comunes de Nyo Francia, en mi caso… ambas pueden y no pueden ser la misma, es a decisión de ustedes si así la deciden.

* * *

 _¡Lo hice!_

 _Bien esta historia está en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero no me salían las palabras para explicarla, por un tiempo hasta me peleé conmigo misma acerca de si sería primera o tercera persona, y cuál sería el narrador de todo –mi tercera persona es… algo especial, ¿de acuerdo?—entre otras cosillas._

 _Me di cuenta que la historia DEBE ser en tercera persona –contradiciendo terriblemente al PruHun que hago a la par que este fic y que está en su mismo universo—y que el narrador será circunstancial; por tanto estén atentos, habrán episodios donde veamos todo desde el punto de vista de Francis, Arthur u otros personajes colados –como ahora es la madre de Francis, que solo quiso aparecer-._

 _En mi idea original la "homofobia" no era un tema principal, y la "belleza" de Francis me era un tema irrelevante, pero a la hora de trazar la idea en una página Word, me di cuenta que sí debía ser así la cosa; esos temas deben ser importantes aún pese al drama._

 _Aviso; habrá insinuaciones de PruHun y Spamano en la historia, y… ¿puede que otras parejas?_

Soy una genio del mal romance, no esperen algo empalagoso de mi parte, jajaja.

¿A alguien le llama la atención la historia?

 **PD:** A ponerse felices porque salió un FrUK yaoi de mi parte, pese a que amo más a nyo Francia, jajaja.

 **PD2:** Aunque solo la quiero más por tema estético, luego ambos me son casi lo mismo, jajaja.


End file.
